herofandomcom-20200223-history
Thea Sisters
The Thea Sisters are the main characters of the Thea Stilton book series, a spinoff of the Geronimo Stilton series. The main characters are Colette, Violet, Nicky, Paulina, and Pamela. They may have different personalities, but they make an unbreakable team. The Characters *'Nicky' comes from Australia and adores outdoor adventures. *'Colette' is the pretty face of the group and is proud of her appearance. She is always open to new ideas. She is from France. *'Paulina' is the brains of the group; she is very skilled with computers and loves meeting other rodents. Pauline is very altruistic. She is from Peru. *'Pamela' is the pacifist of the team and can't stand arguments. She is also skilled with machinery. She is from Tanzania. *'Violet' is calm, traditional, and an intellectual like Geronimo. She comes from China. Adventures 1. Thea Stilton and the Dragon's Code:'' '' When Geronimo's sister, Thea, is invited to teach a journalism class at a college on Mouse Island, she has no idea that she's going to be called on to help solve a mystery. But when a student disappears, it's up to Thea and five of her students to find out what happened. A nail-biting mystery ensues, complete with secret passages, underground tunnels, and more than a few surprises along the way. 2. Thea Stilton and the Mountain of Fire: Thea's friends the Thea Sisters take off for Australia to solve a mystery. A flock of sheep at Nicky's family's ranch is losing all its wool, and the ranch depends on the wool to stay afloat! Maybe the sheep's cure lies in an Aboriginal medicine containing a strange root. The five mouselings set off on a tour of the whole country to find out. 3. Thea Stilton and the Ghost of the Shipwreck: During a marine biology lesson at Mouseford Academy, the Thea Sisters learn about a mysterious shipwreck off Whale Island. According to legend, a very rare diamond called Jasmine's Heart was on the ship when it sank. When biology teacher Professor Van Kraken disappears, the Thea Sisters have to dive into the deep ocean to find him and the jewel. And just when they think their adventures are over, the Thea Sisters receive an invitation to travel to China to find another missing treasure. 4. Thea Stilton and the Secret City: In this amazing adventure, Thea's friends the Thea Sisters head to Peru, where a good friend of Paulina's is in danger. There, the five mice climb the Andes mountains in search of a mysterious treasure that's hidden in the Secret City of the Incas. 5. Thea Stilton and the Mystery in Paris: In this exciting adventure, the Thea Sisters are off to Paris to visit Colette's fashion-designer friend Julie. But when Julie's designs are suddenly stolen, the girls must search the city of Paris to catch the thief and save the fashion show. 6. Thea Stilton and the Cherry Blossom Adventure: In this exciting adventure, the Thea Sisters are off to Japan on a cultural exchange program. While they're busy exploring Kyoto and admiring the beautiful cherry blossoms, a valuable doll is stolen from a wealthy Japanese collector. Will the five mice be able to track down the doll and catch the thief? 7. Thea Stilton: Big Trouble in the Big Apple: The Thea Sisters are off to New York City for another fabumouse adventure! Nicky has been training to run the Big Apple Marathon, and her friends are there to support her. While in the city, they all visit Pamela's family and have a delicious dinner at the family's pizzeria. But the mouselings discover that someone has been threatening to burn the restaurant down, and Pam's family might have to close it for good to stay safe! Will the Thea Sisters catch the troublemaker before it's too late? 8. Thea Stilton and the Ice Treasure: In this fabumouse adventure, the Thea Sisters head to Alaska, where they're attending a conference held by an important ecological association. Their host and his family are native Alaskans who show the mouselings their favorite games and activities. But soon there's trouble—the Thea Sisters discover that someone is upsetting the ecosystem by blowing up the ice with explosives! Can the Thea Sisters figure out what's going on and stop the destruction before it's too late? 9. Thea Stilton and the Secret of the Old Castle: When the Thea Sisters' friend Bridget returns to Scotland for a family emergency, the five mice offer to help. And when Bridget goes missing, they have to rush to Scotland to help find her! Along the way, the Thea Sisters encounter Celtic legends, cryptic messages, and hidden treasures on a trip that's full of surprises! 10. Thea Stilton and the Blue Scarab Hunt: The Thea Sisters have been invited to Egypt to participate in a fabumouse archeological excavation. They are helping to look for the legendary ancient Treasure of the Sun! A precious blue stone scarab may be the key to their search, and they work enthusiastically to uncover the past. But they also discover that thieves are after the hidden treasure. It's up to the Thea Sisters to stop them! 11. Thea Stilton and the Star Castaways: A professor at Mouseford Academy is organizing a trip to outer space, and the Thea Sisters are invited. The mouselings are headed on a fabumouse mission—to the moon! After much preparation, the mice blast off. But when they arrive at their lunar vacation spot, things start to go wrong, including spaceship wrecks and rebellious robots. Can the Thea Sisters save the day? Find out in an adventure that's out of this world! 12. Thea Stilton and the Prince's Emerald: When the Thea Sisters' friend Ashvin is in trouble, they rush to his aid—in India! Ashvin has been bringing the monkeys that live in the big city back to their natural jungle environment. But the monkeys have suddenly started stealing jewels! Someone must be behind this terrible theft. Can the Thea Sisters solve the mystery? 13. Thea Stilton and the Mystery on the Orient Express: The Thea Sisters are boarding the famouse Orient Express for a journey from Paris to Istanbul! The train is on a special trip to return a precious wedding dress stolen years ago from an Istanbul museum. But there's a rumor that the mysterious Acrobat Thief will steal the dress from the moving train! The Thea Sisters are determined to foil this super-sneaky mouse's plans. 14. Thea Stilton and the Dancing Shadows: The Thea Sisters are headed to Italy for a ballet competition! But the mouselets aren't just there to dance—they are there to investigate. A group is plotting to rig the prestigious contest, and the future of the mouselets' new friend—an aspiring ballerina—is at stake! Can the Thea Sisters stop this scheme before it's too late? 15. Thea Stilton and the Legend of the Fire Flowers: The Thea Sisters are in Hawaii to compete in an international hula festival. The mouselets are having a great time—until they learn that the festival is located on the side of a volcano that is about to erupt! No one else seems know about the danger. The Thea Sisters don't have any time to lose! 16. Thea Stilton and the Spanish Dance Mission: The Thea Sisters are visiting friends at a lively festival in Spain. But the theft of a precious fan turns their trip into an investigation! They end up hot on the trail of a secret treasure . . . but they're not the only ones searching for it. Can the mouselets solve the mystery in time? It's a mission full of flamenco dance! 17. Thea Stilton and the Journey to the Lion's Den: The Thea Sisters are in Kenya on a photo safari! The mouselets love exploring the magnificent landscape and learning about the animals on the reserve they're visiting. A lion cub has just been born—but while they're there, he's kidnapped! It's up to the Thea Sisters to rescue him in an adventure across the savanna. 18. Thea Stilton and the Great Tulip Heist: While Violet is taking an art class in the Netherlands, her friend's father mysteriously disappears! The missing mouse is a renowned botanist—and his disappearance is linked to the rare black tulip. The Thea Sisters are eager to help find him. It's an adventure through the windmills, flowers, and canals of Holland! 19. Thea Stilton and the Chocolate Sabotage: The Thea Sisters are visiting a friend in Ecuador who has a sweet job—he runs a chocolate factory! His factory is in the running for the Chocolate Cup, a major award. But suddenly, chocolate production starts to malfunction. Is it sabotage? It's up to the Thea Sisters to crack this candy-filled case! 20. Thea Stilton and the Missing Myth: While on vacation in Greece, the Thea Sisters make friends with a company of actors. They are rehearsing for a show that's about to open—and Colette ends up standing in for an actress who falls ill! Suddenly, right before the performance, the lead actor goes missing. Can the mouselets find him in time for the show to go ton? 21. Thea Stilton and the Lost Letters : The Thea Sisters are in Russia for a figure skating championship! When their new friend is falsely accused of theft and barred from competing for the gold medal, the five mice resolve to clear her name. Along the way, they discover ancient love letters that could be the key to finding the real culprit! But can they solve the mystery in time? 22. Thea Stilton and the Tropical Treasure: While the Thea Sisters are on a tropical vacation in the Bahamas, they find an old pirate map! Could it lead to treasure? That's a question the five mice are eager to answer! They venture onto the sparkling Caribbean sea to follow the map. It's a dazzling adventure! 23. Thea Stilton and the Hollywood Hoax: The Thea Sisters are heading to Hollywood! A friend has invited them to the set of a film. The mice are thrilled to be around famouse and fabumouse directors and actors as they're working. But then someone tries to sabotage the film with a mysterious theft! Can the Thea Sisters catch the thief and save the movie? Special Editions Thea Stilton: The Journey to Atlantis: At the beach by Mouseford Academy, the Thea Sisters discover a mysterious boy with Blue skin washed up on the shore. He speaks an unfamiliar language, so the 5 mice call Thea Stilton for help. She sets the mouselings on an exciting journey to hunt for clues about the boy's origins. Could he be the prince of the under water world Atlantis? It's up to the Thea Sisters to get him home! Thea Stilton: The Secret of the Fairies: Thea Stilton and the Thea Sisters are on an expedition to the fantastical Land of Erin. While they are searching for a missing friend, they learn that the land itself is in peril! The mouslets are ready to help. On their journey, they encounter fairies, pixies and other magical creatures—some helpful, but some out to trick them! Can the Thea Sisters save the Land of Erin before it's too late? It's an adventure full of mystery and friendship! Thea Stilton: Secret of the Snow: Thea Stilton: Mouseford Academy 1. Thea Stilton: Mouseford Academy: Drama at Mouseford: To celebrate Mouseford Academy's 600th anniversary, the headmaster and teachers decide to stage a performance of William Squeakspeare's famouse play Mouseo and Juliet! The Thea Sisters all want the part of Juliet, but so does their rival, Ruby Flashyfur. Who will be the star of the show? 2. Thea Stilton: Mouseford Academy: The Missing Diary: The Thea Sisters and some friends decide to start a school newspaper. But when Colette's diary goes missing and sports reporter Nicky witnesses a suspicious finish during the Iron Mouse Games, the five mice have to put their reporting skills to work solving both mysteries. Can the Thea Sisters come up with the answers and make their deadlines for the paper, too? 3. Thea Stilton: Mouseford Academy: Mouselets in Danger: For the first time ever, Mouseford Academy is offering a course in outdoor survival skills and it's being taught by the athletic, adventurous Bruce Hyena! All five Thea Sisters sign up, along with the Ruby Crew. But when a terrible storm hits during the two-day outdoor challenge, there are mouselets in danger! Who will come to the rescue? 4'. Thea Stilton: Mouseford Academy: Dance Challenge :'The Thea Sisters are thrilled about the new performing arts program being offered at Mouseford Academy. That is, until they meet the head of the department - the demanding and strict Professor Ratyshnikov. The mouselets will have to audition just to get to her class! On top of that, the famous ballerina is an old friend of Headmaster de Mousus, but the two no longer get along. It's up to the Thea Sisters to find out why. 5'''. Thea Stilton: Mouseford Academy: The Secret Invention : '''The students of Mouseford Academy are participating in an enormouse science fair! Mice from schools around the world are all hoping to take the top prize. The The Sisters would love to win, but so would Ruby Flashyfur — and she’s willing to do whatever it takes! Can these mice play nice, or will the science fair be a total flop Gallery Images The Thea Sisters giddy.jpg|The Thea Sisters being giddy The Thea Sisters wearing kimonos.jpg|The Thea Sisters wearing kimonos 1431539.jpeg|Pamela 2285855_orig.png|Colette 3005799.jpeg|Paulina Violet.png|Violet Thea Sister- Nicky.jpg|Nicky Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Book Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Amazons Category:Nurturer Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Wrathful Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Wealthy Category:Adventurers Category:Extravagant Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless